Double Sparked
by ShiTiger
Summary: In the beginning, there were 13. The first Cybertronians helped Primus defeat Unicron, but they were betrayed by one of their own, the Fallen One.  Slash couples.  This is their story.


**Double Sparked**

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers and make no money off this fic.

* * *

In the beginning, there were 13. The first Cybertronians created by Primus to defeat Unicron and protect Cybertron. Then, one of the 13 betrayed his creator, his siblings and his home. Turning against them all, he joined Unicron for the sake of ultimate power. The remaining Primes (for every one of the 13 was gifted with tremendous power and the title of Prime) joined together with their creator Primus to seal Unicron's spark into the astral realm, where he could no longer harm the universe they were in, nor its inhabitants.

After the defeat of Unicron, Primus retreated deep into Cybertron to rest, leaving the remaining six members of the original 13 (the others having perished during the battle with Unicron), to deal with the threat that still remained. The Fallen One, their own brother, who was obsessed with obtaining ultimate power. Their battle waged for so long that the warriors feared they would not be able to defeat him.

* * *

'Can we still win this battle, brothers?' Maccadam Prime asked, shielding two of his siblings from the Fallen One's blows.

'We can't give up,' LightStar Prime insisted, flexing his four wings painfully. Aerion Prime nodded, huddling close to his brothers as the battle raged around them.

'Any ideas?' Liege Maximo Prime yelled, dodging energy blasts and landing next to his siblings. LightStar and Aerion exchanged a look, sending data bursts back and forth between each other. Unlike their heavily armored siblings, LightStar (a seeker model) and Aerion (a femme model) were built for agility, speed, and information gathering.

'No, Light, you can't. He was your twin spark,' Aerion suddenly gasped, pulling away from his brother in shock.

'I have to. I'm the only one that can get close enough to do it,' LightStar stated, getting to his feet.

'What?' Maccadam asked, his gaze flickering between the pair.

'I know how we can stop him... for good,' LightStar insisted, golden optics narrowed.

'It's suicide, brother,' the white and pink femme murmured, turning his own optics to the battle still taking place between Prima, Vector and the Fallen One.

Maccadam sighed, then nodded. LightStar was right. Only one who shared the same spark as the Fallen One could defeat him.

'What will happen to you, if...' the femme looked away, optics downcast.

'Vector will be upset if you don't survive this,' Liege stated, kneeling beside them.

'Vector is the guardian of space and time. He'll be fine,' LightStar announced, despite the doubt growing in his spark.

'We'll keep an eye on him if something happens to you,' Maccadam promised.

* * *

It was no surprise to them that Vector Prime and LightStar Prime were closer to each other than to any of the others. Primus had created 13 bodies, but had only been able to complete 12 sparks. To fill the last two bodies, he split the last spark into two... creating the first Cybertronian twins. The first twin to awaken was DarkStar, a beautiful black and red seeker with two wings. His light twin nearly perished, but DarkStar and Vector were able to use their own spark energy to jolt him to life. LightStar was a delicate seeker with four glorious white wings, and the most beautiful golden optics they had ever seen.

Vector Prime, tasked with guarding space and time, and LightStar Prime, who could draw power from Primus himself to light their way. Truly the pair were the first sparkbonded lovers in the history of Cybertron. But it was not to last. Prima had glimpsed the shadow of hatred entering DarkStar's spark as he watched Vector help LightStar to his feet for the first time. That emptiness within his spark grew until DarkStar finally betrayed them to Unicron and brought death to their world.

* * *

LightStar turned away from his brothers then, drawing power from their creator to defeat the Fallen One and return peace to the universe. His gold and white armor glowed, an expression of determination locked onto his pale face as he flew past his siblings.

'LightStar!' Vector Prime shouted, swinging his sword at the Fallen One who dodged expertly and grinned.

'Come to play, brother dear?' the dark flyer grinned evilly, turning to face the seeker.

'No, brother. I have come to destroy you. Even if it costs me my life, I will defeat you so that our people will be at peace,' the white mech promised.

'Oh, it will cost you your life, but you will never be able to defeat me,' the dark mech gloated, teleporting directly in front of LightStar. With a smirk, the Fallen One wrapped his arms around his twin firmly. LightStar glared at his sibling, but did not struggle.

'Let him go!' Vector Prime shot towards them, only to bounce off the dark mech's energy field.

'A pity, lovely brother. You could have been my consort and ruled the universe at my side. Instead you chose that dull bag of bolts, Vector, as your lover. Now I have no choice but to kill you,' said the Fallen One, digging one of his clawed hands slowly into LightStar's chest armor. LightStar bit back a scream of pain and closed his eyes, mind reaching out for his remaining siblings with a telepathic plea.

_~Please brothers. Lend me your power. We must defeat him or he will find a way to bring Unicron back and destroy our universe.~_

'Oh, Light,' Aerion gasped, his optics clouding over in sorrow as he and the others reached over their bond to transfer their remaining energy to the seeker. LightStar did not turn to see his siblings fall to the ground, drained, but alive. The Fallen One caressed his brother's spark in mock fondness, pulling the white armored mech closer to steal his last kiss.

_~Please Vector! I need your power now!~_ LightStar begged, then sagged in his fallen brother's grasp as his lover finally did as he requested. The last burst of energy flowed into the seeker's spark, which then turned dangerously hot as LightStar wrapped his own arms around his evil brother in a death-grip. The Fallen One struggled as he realized what his twin had planned, but it was too late. The other Cybertronians could only watch in horror as LightStar's spark burst in a supernova of heat and energy that engulfed the pair. Not even ashes were left from the brilliant explosion.

'It's finally over,' Prima stated, helping Aerion to his feet. He turned to see Liege and Maccadam helping each other up, then strode over to Vector who remained seated. The large, noble mech continued to stare up into the sky, spark burning from the loss of his bond-mate.

'Primus willing, our fallen comrades will be reunited in the afterlife,' Prima said, offering a hand to help his brother up. Vector stood, but only shook his head and walked away.

'Prima...' the femme came to stand next to his eldest brother, sad pink eyes watching Vector Prime stumble away.

'He needs time to grieve. Leave him for now, little one,' the elder mech insisted, putting an arm around his smaller sibling to lead him back to their remaining brothers.

'He has all the time in the universe... but it will never be enough,' Aerion whispered, glancing back at Vector Prime who was still walking away from them.

* * *

In the beginning, there were 13. In the end... there were 5. Five mechs to build and shape a civilization. Future Cybertronians were created in their image, but thousands of vorns after they went to their final rest, their lives became legends. Despite being the greatest mechs ever created, very few mechs alive remember their names. They are simply remembered now as the 13.

...tbc...

* * *

**Author's Note:** I made up Aerion and the twin seekers LightStar and DarkStar. I think, if there were originally 13 Cybertronians, then perhaps all the other transformers that came later were modeled after them. LightStar and DarkStar are the first seeker models... and the first twin sparks. Yin and Yang. Aerion is the first femme model, and despite not having wings, he was the fastest mech on the ground. Most of the other 13 were the bulkier, heavy armoured mechs (shuttles, trucks, etc... though I suppose one could have been a smaller mini-bot like Bumblebee, for spying and information gathering).

(in my fic) The Cybertronians do not have genders like humans do, they are all androgynous. But they still love and feel, thus true bonding comes when they join sparks. LightStar and Vector were sparkbonded... a love lost to the stars. But what of DarkStar..? His story is still to come.

* * *

**2012 Update:** I've decided to turn this fic into a one-shot, but I may write a sequel at a later time. I love this story and really wanted to write DarkStar's side of it, but there are so many other fics on my mind right now.


End file.
